Mi querida alumna
by DobexiisDobs
Summary: Un nuevo profesor llega al instituto de Saltadilla. ¿Qué sucedería si llegara a sentir... algo... por una de sus alumnas?
1. Chapter 1

Septiembre, primer día de clases.

-Rápido chicas, vamos a llegar tarde – _gritaba una rubia de ojos azules mientras corría seguida por sus dos mejores amigas, una pelirroja y una morena_

_-_¿Y quién tendrá la culpa? – _preguntó retóricamente la pelirroja mirando de reojo la ojiverde que corría detrás de ella _

_-_Sí, échame la culpa – _gruñó enfadada la susodicha – _yo no fui la que se quedó dormida

-Pero fuiste la que más tardó en prepararse – _replicó la rubia _

Finalmente llegaron por los pelos al instituto, rojas como tomates. Arreglaron sus uniformes y se dirigieron hacia la clase que tenían asignada, saludando de paso a sus compañeros en el pasillo.

-¿Chicas, escuchasteis que este año tendremos un nuevo profesor/tutor? – _preguntó una chica de pelo largo y marrón _

_-_¿En serio? – _Momoko alzó una ceja - _¿Le sucedió algo a la señorita Keane?

-Yo escuché que tuvo un accidente de coche y está ingresada en el hospital con varios huesos rotos – _dijo Kaoru – _espero que el nuevo no sea algún aburrido, o al menos que sea fácil de controlar, no algún viejo pesado que no deje ni respirar

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo – _añadió Miyako – _bueno, vamos, que la clase está a punto de comenzar

Las chicas entraron en la clase y se sentaron de la siguiente manera; Momoko en primera fila, cerca de la mesa del profesor; Miyako en medio de la clase y Kaoru al fondo para poder echarse una siesta. El timbre sonó y se abrió la puerta.

Entró un hombre joven, de unos 26 años. Era alto, vestido con un traje negro, camisa blanca un poco desabrochada por la zona del cuello y sin corbata. Su pelo era corto y rojizo, ligeramente despeinado, y sus ojos de color rojo sangre.

Muchas chicas soltaron un suspiro al verlo, era muy atractivo a diferencia de los demás profesores. Pero a él sólo le llamo la atención una chica.

-Buenos días alumnos, mi nombre es Brick Him y seré vuestro nuevo profesor de matemáticas, lengua y ciencias. Estoy sustituyendo temporalmente a vuestra profesora la señorita Keane. Si tenéis cualquier duda, no dudéis en buscarme para que os la aclare.

-¿Está usted casado, profesor? – _preguntó cierta chica de pelo castaño y rizado _

_-_¿Quién, yo? – _el profesor y algunos alumnos rieron – _No, ahora mismo estoy soltero. ¿Alguna pregunta más?

Todos negaron con la cabeza. El joven profesor Brick tomó asiento y comenzó a corregir exámenes de recuperación de otros cursos, dirigiéndole de vez en cuando una mirada disimulada a una de las pocas chicas a las que no se les caían las babas por él.

De repente, ella levantó los ojos del libro que leía y se encontró con la mirada intimidante del nuevo profesor, ese encuentro de miradas duró apenas dos segundos, pero bastó para incomodarla.

El resto de la clase transcurrió de la misma forma, al final el timbre sonó y todos empezaron a salir. Lo mismo iba a hacer la pelirroja, pero…

-Señorita Akatsusumi – _llamó el profesor – _venga, tengo que hablar con usted…

_**Este es mi primer fic de Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. ¿Reviews? ¡Sean felices! **_


	2. Chapter 2

-Señorita Akatsusumi – _llamó el profesor – _venga, tengo que hablar con usted – _ella se acercó_

_-_¿De qué, profesor? – _preguntó arqueando una ceja _

-Verá, me han comentado que sus notas son bastante bajas. ¿Dedica usted suficiente tiempo a sus estudios?

-Lo cierto es que no demasiado, señor. – _respondió la pelirroja mirando hacia el suelo, pues se sentía incómoda por lo cerca que estaba Brick, y sobre todo sus ojos rojos _

_-_Pues quiero que empiece a estudiar – _dijo él seriamente - _¿entendió?

-Sí señor – _respondió Momoko ansiosa por salir ya de allí - _¿puedo irme ya?

-Claro, nos veremos mañana.

Momoko salió rápidamente del aula sin mirar atrás. Se había puesto muy nerviosa por una conversación tan simple. Había otros alumnos cuyas notas eran mucho peores, ¿por qué sólo había hablado con ella? Tal vez con los otros hablaría al día siguiente, sí, eso debía ser. No sabía por qué, pero la presencia de ese hombre la ponía nerviosa y la incomodaba, era una sensación un tanto desagradable. Alcanzó a Miyako y a Kaoru, quienes la esperaban a mitad del camino.

-¿Qué te dijo el nuevo profesor? – _Preguntó la rubia con curiosidad - _¿acaso te castigó?

-No seas tonta – _dijo la morena - _¿por qué iba a castigarla el primer día? Si no hizo absolutamente nada

-Me dijo que mis notas eran muy bajas – _respondió la ojirrosa – _y que debía estudiar más

-Ah, era eso – _Miyako suspiró aliviada – _a las chicas de la clase les encanta este hombre

-Pues no sé qué le ven, es un viejo – _comentó la ojiverde – _no me digáis que a vosotras también os ha parecido atractivo

-Está bastante bien para la edad que tiene – _dijo Miyako – _pero lo cierto es que a mí no me ha parecido nada del otro mundo

-No es feo – _añadió la pelirroja – _pero Kaoru tiene razón, es muy viejo para que nos fijemos en él

-¿Cuántos años creéis que tendrá? – _la ojiverde y la ojirrosa se encogieron de hombros – _Yo no creo que pase de los treinta

Las chicas doblaron una esquina, Kaoru era la que iba al lado de la pared, por eso al doblar no vio que del otro lado venía un hombre y ambos chocaron: ella cayó al suelo y él siguió andando.

-Mira por dónde vas, ¡idiota! – _gritó ella furiosa_

_-¡_Ten cuidado con lo que dices porque soy policía y no me importaría arrestarte niña! – _respondió éste dándose la vuelta, en ese momento Kaoru se encontró con unos ojos verdes oscuros que no le gustaron nada - _¿me has oído?

-¡Mira cómo tiemblo, qué miedo! – _dijo ella sarcásticamente _

-¡Kaoru! – _la rubia le dio un codazo y la pelirroja empezó a estirar de su brazo para hacerla caminar _

_-_¡Suéltame, Momoko! – _gritó la ojiverde – _Este tío se ha creído importante porque es policía, ¡pero no es nadie!

-¡Retira eso! – _replicó el susodicho indignado y con el ceño fruncido – _Niña maleducada, te vienes conmigo a comisaría

-Eso si consigues pillarme, ¡tortuga! – _respondió la morena y salió corriendo, y él tras ella _

-¿No te pareció que ese hombre se parecía al profesor Brick? – _preguntó la ojirrosa _

_-_Pues ahora que lo dices, se parecían un poco…

…

_**..**_

Al día siguiente, Momoko iba corriendo hacia el instituto porque estaba llegando muy tarde, las clases ya hacía más de un cuarto de hora que habían comenzado. Unos pocos metros antes de llegar a la puerta del instituto chocó con alguien. Perdió el equilibrio y estuvo a punto de caer, pero él la agarró por la cintura y evitó la caída.

'_Lo siento' – _dijo ella antes de levantar la vista. En seguida vio con quién había chocado, el profesor Him. La pelirroja se sonrojó un poco al darse cuenta de que él todavía no la soltaba, estaba de nuevo demasiado cerca de él.

-No pasa nada, pero tenga más cuidado la próxima vez – _respondió él mirándola fijamente a los ojos _

_-_Profesor… ya puede soltarme

-Oh sí, lo siento – _dijo inocentemente y acto seguido apartó el brazo de la cintura de Momoko - _¿No llega un poco tarde?

-¡Ah, sí, se me había olvidado!

La ojirrosa siguió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo. Él la observó mientras se alejaba con una sonrisa imperceptible. _Qué linda es esta chica – _pensó.

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Hago una aclaración: las chicas tienen 16 años. Bueno, espero en serio que les haya gustado y… ¡sean felices!**


	3. Chapter 3

***En el recreo…**

-¿Viste cómo se puso la profesora cuando entraste? – _Decía Kaoru partiéndose de risa - _¡Casi le da algo a esa vieja bruja! Jajaja

-Muy gracioso – _murmuró Momoko un poco sonrojada – _casi muero de vergüenza cuando empezó a gritarme…

-Eso por quedarte dormida – _dijo la rubia aguantándose la risa – _Por cierto Kaoru, ¿qué sucedió ayer cuando te fuiste corriendo?

-Bah – _dejó de reírse – _ese inútil ni siquiera pudo alcanzarme, se detuvo para descansar y yo corrí hasta mi casa.

-¿Crees que si te lo vuelves a encontrar te llevará a comisaría? – _preguntó Miyako al parecer preocupada _

_-_No – _respondió tranquilamente la ojiverde - _además seguro que ya se le olvidó

-Ojala tengas razón.

El timbre sonó y los alumnos se dirigieron hacia sus clases. La clase que les tocaba a las chicas era lengua.

-Buenos días, alumnos – _dijo el profesor Brick seriamente – _abrid los libros por la página 14, hoy estudiaremos las figuras retóricas. – _varios alumnos suspiraron - _¿Alguno puede decirme qué es una figura retórica? – _silencio - _¿Sabríais darme algún ejemplo? – _silencio - _¡Matsubara!

-¿Sí? – _dijo Kaoru sin ganas_

_-_¿Puede decirme qué es una hipotiposis?

-No sé, ¿algún tipo de hipopótamo? – _toda la clase empezó a reírse y Brick se puso furioso _

_-_Recoja sus cosas y vaya al despacho del director ahora mismo.

-¿Qué? – _gritó Kaoru - _¿Por qué? ¡No hice nada malo!

-Creo que fui claro. – _mientras la morena recogía sus cosas, Brick vio que Momoko la miraba con cara de preocupación y algo le hizo cambiar de opinión – _Bueno, quédese pero compórtese bien, ¿vale? - _Kaoru frunció el ceño y asintió -_ Los demás lean la página 14 y hagan los ejercicios de la página siguiente.

Brick se sentó y se quedó pensando. ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Por qué el estado de ánimo de Momoko lo había afectado? Desde luego, eso no debía volver a pasar. La miró, estaba concentrada leyendo qué eran las figuras retóricas. Esa chica… ¿Acaso ella tenía algo especial? ¿Por qué le prestaba tanta atención? Si sólo era una alumna, aunque claro, una especialmente bonita. Pero no podía pensar en ella de ese modo.

De repente, ella levantó la vista del libro y vio que el profesor la estaba mirando de nuevo, igual que el día anterior. Se puso nerviosa, pero le aguantó la mirada. Estuvieron casi dos minutos mirándose, como si fuera una competición. La pelirroja se sorprendió al ver que Brick le sonrió. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente y miró de nuevo el libro. Él sin embargo siguió mirándola, pero esta vez disimuladamente.

_Momoko Akatsutsumi… - _pensó y soltó un suspiro.

…

..

-Cállate ya Butch, llevas toda la maldita mañana hablando de esa chica – _dijo desesperado un rubio de ojos azules _

_-_¿Que me calle? – _gritó este furioso – _Esa mocosa se burló de mí y ni siquiera la pude castigar, ¿y tú me dices que me calle?

-Luego me dices a mí que soy un inmaduro…

-Es que lo eres – _respondió el moreno encogiéndose de hombros – _en fin, cuando pille a esa niña se va a enterar.

-Cambiando de tema, ¿no notaste a Brick un poco extraño anoche?

-¿Extraño en qué sentido?

-Pues no sé, lo vi muy distraído y suspiraba todo el rato.

-Estaría cansado, ¿te imaginas la cantidad de críos que debe tener en clase?

-Esperemos que sólo sea eso. Bueno, es hora de que me vaya a la universidad, nos vemos esta noche.

-Que te vaya bien Boomer, y a ver si un día de estos encuentras una novia, ¡que ya va siendo hora! – _Butch comenzó a reírse _

_-¡_Cierra el pico hermano! – _gritó el rubio y cerró la puerta antes de que el moreno pudiera responderle – _Espero que esa chica rubia venga mañana a la clase de dibujo… - _pensó y sonrió tímidamente _

_**Odio las figuras retóricas ._. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, que pasen una muy buena semana y… ¡sean felices! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_Estaba tumbado en mi cama, supuestamente en mi habitación, aunque esa habitación no se parecía en nada a la mía. En mi cabeza se repetía la misma frase una y otra vez: 'Llegaré tarde'. ¿Adónde? La puerta se abrió y sin mirar ya sabía quién era. De repente la vi al lado de la cama con su cabello pelirrojo suelto y vestida con su uniforme escolar. Se sentó a mi lado y tras unos segundos comenzó a acercarse hacia a mí para besarme, yo no opuse resistencia, pero en cuanto casi se habían juntado nuestros labios…_

-¡Despierta ya, Brick! – _la inconfundible voz de mi hermano Butch, no sé cómo escoge siempre el peor momento para aparecer y todavía no comprendo cómo es capaz de levantarse tan temprano… _

_-_Déjame dormir, joder… hoy es sábado - _murmuré mientras le lanzaba una almohada _

_-_Eso da igual, levántate, yo voy a despertar al idiota de Boomer _ - gritó desde el pasillo _

Miré el reloj y sólo eran las seis de la mañana. Madrugar un sábado era una mierda. Me levanté sin ganas y me fui a la ducha.

Qué sueño he tenido… No es normal soñar que intentas besar a una de tus alumnas, ¿o sí? No, definitivamente no. Debería poder sacarla de mi cabeza y sin embargo algo me lo impide. Me preocupo al pensar que podría asustarla con mi comportamiento, me ha pillado mirándola varias veces.

Tendré que saber guardar las distancias. Suerte que no soy impulsivo como otros. Todo esto es extraño, llevo años siendo profesor y nunca me había atraído ninguno de mis alumnos. ¿Me estaría volviendo loco? ¿Loco… por ella? Se te pasará Brick, ten paciencia y no pienses más en ella… O esto acabará por convertirse en una obsesión.

…

_**..**_

Llegué temprano a la clase de dibujo, de las veinte personas que venían normalmente sólo estábamos tres. Esta clase me viene bien para relajarme un poco de la universidad y de paso practicar uno de mi hobbies favoritos, lástima que sólo sea los sábados.

El primer día que vine, al otro lado de la sala vi a una linda chica rubia de ojos azules, como yo. Desde entonces no me he perdido ni una sola clase, podría decirse que ella es uno de los principales motivos por los que vengo, pero a veces es ella la que no viene. Todavía no sé su nombre, pero espero conocerla. De momento me conformo con verla.

_Mierda – _susurré. La vi entrar junto a otro chico también rubio. ¿Sería su novio? ¡Le estaba sonriendo! ¿Pero quién se había creído para sonreírle a mi chica? Bueno, futura chica. Boomer, calma, seguro que son sólo amigos.

¡Ella se ha sonrojado! ¡Joder, joder, joder! Venga, ¡hora de entrar en acción…!

…

_**..**_

Era la primera vez que me despertaba temprano un sábado, y encima tan llena de energía. Me puse un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta, mis converse negras, y salí a correr. Las calles estaban desiertas y tranquilas. Me hubiera gustado algo de compañía, pero dudo que las chicas quisieran correr y menos a las siete de la mañana.

-¡Oye, espera! – _una voz desconocida detrás de mí, me detuve y me di la vuelta a ver quién era – _Se te ha caído un pendiente - _era un chico moreno con unos hermosos ojos marrones_

_-_Oh, gracias – _dije amablemente – _no me había dado cuenta

-¿Tú también corres por las mañanas? – _preguntó entusiasmado _

_-_No, pero hoy he hecho una excepción

-¿Te importa que corra contigo? – _seguramente mis mejillas se sonrojaron – _Correr solo es muy aburrido

-¿Pues a qué esperamos? – _comenzamos a correr, qué simpático es este chico _

_-_Por cierto, me llamo Richy. ¿Y tú?

-Yo soy Kaoru

-Pues encantado de conocerte Kaoru – _corrió más de prisa, ¿una competición? Por favor, estaba claro quién ganaría…_

…

_**..**_

-No mamá, por favor – _suplicaba la joven de ojos rosados – _te prometo que me pondré a estudiar, pero no me castigues sin dulces.

-Siempre me dices lo mismo, Momoko, tu hermana tomará mal ejemplo de ti – _respondió la madre de la pelirroja _

_-_Haré lo que sea, pero no me castigues de esa forma – _pedía con lágrimas en los ojos _

_-_Pues… se me ocurre una solución – _Momoko la miró entre sorprendida y asustada por la forma en que lo había dicho – _el lunes iré a hablar con tu profesor para que te dé clases particulares.

-¿Qu… qué? – _balbuceó la ojirrosa sin acabar de creerse lo que escuchaba – _¡No puedes hacer eso!

-¿Y por qué no iba a poder? – _preguntó retóricamente la mamá _

-Pues porque…

-Está decidido, y si hace falta lo traeré aquí o irás tú a su casa o en la biblioteca. Ya estoy harta de tus malas notas, jovencita – _salió del cuarto de Momoko, que en esos momentos estaba en shock. Pasar horas y horas junto al hombre que la ponía nerviosa y que la miraba tan tranquilamente durante las clases no le parecía buena idea. Sólo le quedaba esperar que él no estuviera de acuerdo con la petición de su madre. _

_**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Bueno, bueno… ¿qué les pareció? Bien, regular, horrible... Si hace falta borro este capítulo y escribo otro xD. Espero que les haya gustado y como siempre les deseo que… ¡sean felices! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Mil años sin actualizar u_u en fin, espero que les guste el capítulo :D **_

…

_**..**_

_**Momoko POV.**_

Quería que la tierra me tragase, y no exagero. Seguramente me puse como un tomate, no sabía dónde meterme y mi madre seguía hablando y hablando de lo vaga que era y de lo poco que estudiaba entre otras cosas más personales. Ojala fuera una alumna brillante, así me ahorraría todo esto y las clases particulares. El profesor me miraba de reojo cuando mi madre tomaba aire para seguir con su interminable discurso sin dejarle a él decir nada.

-Y por eso señor Him, la mejor idea que se me ocurre es que usted mismo le de clases particulares a Momoko. Si no tiene ningún inconveniente claro, porque yo lo comprendería, pero si no tiene ninguno, entonces yo le agradecería muchísimo que pudiera dedicarle a mi hija algunas horas de su tiempo. ¿Qué me dice?

-No tengo ningún inconveniente señora Akatsutsumi. – _por fin pudo hablar – _Sólo dígame de qué hora hasta qué hora y dónde.

-Pues… ¿qué le parece de cinco a ocho en su casa…?

-¡Mamá! – _chillé haciendo que ambos me miraran, al profesor se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa que intentó disimular en vano _

_-¿_Y los fines de semana de nueve a doce? – _continuó ignorando mi intervención, gracias mamá_

_-_Me parece muy bien señora, si le parece comenzaremos con esas clases a partir de hoy. Aquí tiene mi dirección… - _la apuntó en un papelito que mi madre se guardó en el bolso_

-No sabe cuánto le agradezco que sea tan comprensivo y bueno señor Him, yo ahora me voy a trabajar. Que tenga un buen día. Momoko, pórtate bien. – _dijo lanzándome una mirada asesina y salió por la puerta, y aún faltaban quince minutos para comenzar las clases_

-Anímese Akatsutsumi – _me dijo con una sonrisa – _no será tan horrible como cree – _me guiñó el ojo haciendo que me sonrojara un poquito _

_-_Siento que tenga que perder el tiempo por mi culpa – _dije sin levantar la mirada de mi mesa – _he intentado convencer a mi madre para que no viniera pero ya ve… no pude.

-Si sabemos aprovechar esas clases al final del curso será la mejor alumna de la escuela. Repito, si sabemos aprovecharlas.

…

..

-Y además le gustan el fútbol, la lucha libre, el béisbol y el básquet – _Kaoru hablaba con mucho entusiasmo de su nuevo amigo - _¿no es genial?

-¿No vais un poco rápido? – _bromeó Miyako _

_-_¿Qué quieres decir? – _preguntó la morena arqueando una ceja _

_-_Digo, porque lo acabas de conocer y ya estás enamorada – _la ojiverde frunció el ceño _

_-_Yo no estoy enamorada – _gritó – _sólo os decía que por fin he encontrado a una persona con mis mismos gustos y aficiones, eso es todo. ¿A ti te gusta ese Takaaki del que tanto hablas o qué?

-Claro que no – _respondió Miyako con indignación – _te tomas las cosas demasiado en serio, sólo estaba bromeando

-Dejad de discutir chicas – _intervino Momoko – _no tenéis ni idea de lo que me pasó a mí…

-Te lo hemos preguntado cincuenta veces desde ayer hasta ahora y no nos has querido decir nada – _dijo la morena mientras se tomaba una Coca-Cola _

_-_Es cierto, no nos lo quisiste decir – _añadió la ojiazul _

_-_Mi madre ha hablado con el nuevo profesor – _suspiró – _y lo ha obligado a darme clases particulares por las tardes y los fines de semana.

-¿Qué? – _exclamaron las dos a la vez _

-Me quiero morir – _murmuró - _¿qué voy a hacer ahora? ¡No quiero ir a la casa de ese hombre!

-¿Tienes que ir a su casa? – _preguntó la rubia sorprendida – _Te aseguro que las chicas de clase se morirán de envidia

-¡Quiero ver la cara de Himeko cuando se entere! – _comentó Kaoru emocionada – _Seguro que va a llamar a su papi para que el profe le dé clases a ella también.

-Dudo que acepte – _añadió Miyako – _preferirá irse del país antes que darle clases a esa niña – _las tres rieron _

_-_Chicas, quiero que esto quede entre nosotras, no se lo digáis a nadie, ¿vale? – _la ojiverde y la ojiazul se miraron extrañadas _

_-_Como quieras, pero nos perderemos un espectáculo increíble

-Ay no…

-¿Qué sucede Miyako? – _preguntó la pelirroja _

-Ese chico otra vez… - _susurró señalando disimuladamente a un rubio de ojos azules que se acercaba a ellas _

_-_¿Lo golpeo? – _Kaoru ya se estaba preparando antes de recibir alguna respuesta _

_-_Sólo si no se quiere ir – _contestó la rubia _

_-_Hola – _dijo parándose junto a ellas – _qué sorpresa, no sabía que estudiabas aquí – _añadió mirando a Miyako _

_-_¿Qué se te ha perdido entonces por aquí, eh? – _murmuró Kaoru con el ceño fruncido y los puños preparados para golpearlo en cualquier momento _

_-_En realidad he venido a ver a mi hermano – _respondió el rubio un poco preocupado por la posición de ataque de la morena _

_-_¿Tu hermano estudia aquí? – _preguntó la rubia con desconfianza _

_-_En realidad da clases aquí, tal vez lo conozcáis, se llama Brick Him.

-¿Eres hermano del profesor Brick? – _las tres se sorprendieron _

_-_¿Eso significa que no lo puedo golpear? – _susurró la morena y la rubia negó con cabeza _

_-_Claro que puedes – _contestó también susurrando _

_-_Quería disculparme otra vez por lo de ayer, en serio no fue a propósito – _Boomer agachó la cabeza y se rascó la nuca _

_-_Ya te dije que no pasa nada, no hace falta que te disculpes más

-Bueno, en ese caso me voy, adiós chicas – _se alejó rápidamente hacia el interior del instituto, bastante nervioso_

_-_¿Quién era ese? – _preguntó la ojirrosa sin comprender nada _

_-_Ese chico viene a las clases dibujo donde voy los fines de semana, el sábado nos derramó encima a Takaaki y a mí un bote de pintura

-Ya sabía yo que debía golpearlo… - _murmuró de nuevo Kaoru – _bueno Momoko… ¿cuándo decías que comienzan tus clases?

-Esta tarde a las cinco…

…

_**..**_

La habitación estaba desordenada y en la cama yacía una mujer desnuda, tapada con una manta, su pelo castaño y largo estaba despeinado y fumaba tranquilamente un cigarrillo. A su lado, tapado con la misma manta estaba un hombre de pelo negro y ojos verdes oscuros, al parecer dormido.

-Butch… - _susurró dándole palmaditas en el hombro – _despierta

-¿Carla? ¿Aún sigues aquí? – _preguntó el susodicho con fastidio _

_-_¿Cómo que si sigo aquí? Hace un rato estabas muy contento de que lo estuviera – _comentó dibujándole en la espalda círculos imaginarios con el dedo_

_-_Tú lo has dicho, **estaba. **Ya vístete y vete.

-Pues vale – _ésta saltó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse – _pero hasta que no cambies esa actitud no quiero hablar contigo. – _al acabar de vestirse abrió la puerta del dormitorio y se giró a ver a Butch, quien la miraba con desagrado _

_-_¿Qué esperas? – _gruñó – _Fuera de mi casa.

-Eres un idiota, ¡que sepas que no volveré a acostarme contigo!_ – gritó antes de dar un portazo _

_-_No te preocupes por eso – _dijo para sí mismo – _encontraré a otra.

…

_**..**_

Momoko caminaba a paso lento por las calles vacías con los libros de química y matemáticas en la mano. Aún llevaba el uniforme escolar, se le había olvidado cambiárselo por los nervios. Miró de nuevo la dirección apuntada en el papelito y suspiró, estaba ya muy cerca.

_Bueno, por lo menos puedo seguir comiendo dulces – _pensó mientras se comía un caramelo de fresa. Llegó por fin frente a la casa. Era… normal. De dos pisos, con un pequeño jardín, pintada de un color blanco, y al parecer muy bien cuidada.

Justo iba a llamar al timbre cuando la puerta se abrió y salió Butch.

-¿Y tú quién eres? – _preguntó con una mirada desafiante _

_-_Soy… eh… estoy buscando al señor Brick Him…

-¿Eres alguna alumna suya o algo?

-Eh, sí. – _respondió con una pequeña sonrisa forzada - _¿Está?

-Ahora no está, pero puedes esperarlo dentro, supongo que no tardará. _– dijo antes de marcharse _

_Vaya, el policía del otro día, debe ser hermano del profesor. Con razón se parecían. – _pensó la pelirroja. Se adentró en la casa, que por dentro era todavía más bonita que por fuera. Dejó sus libros encima de la mesa y se sentó en el sofá para esperar. Miró a su alrededor. Había una gran tele de plasma frente al sofá, una chimenea, fotos de los tres hermanos y los que serían sus padres, trofeos…

Se acercó a ver las fotos. En todas ellas, parecían una familia unida y feliz. Brick era el que más guapo salía en todas ellas, o al menos eso le pareció.

Se escuchó un ruido de llaves y pasos acercándose. Se puso nerviosa y dejó rápidamente una foto que tenía en las manos en su sitio.

-Butch, ¡ya llegué! – _era la voz de Brick – _Tiene que venir una alumna ahora mis…

Se calló al ver a Momoko en la sala de estar y ella desvió la mirada hacia el suelo sonrojada al verlo. El pelirrojo llevaba su camisa en la mano, al parecer pensaba que sólo estaba Butch y quería cambiarse. Se cruzó de brazos para taparse un poco al ver el sonrojo de su alumna rió en voz baja nerviosamente.

-Lo siento, Akatsutsumi, no sabía que había llegado ya…

-No pasa nada… vístase tranquilo, yo espero aquí…

Brick desapareció escaleras arriba dejando a Momoko nerviosa y sonrojada en la sala de estar, maldiciendo a aquel que había inventado la escuela.

_**¿Reviews? Sean felices :3**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Brick POV.**

Nada más abrir la puerta comencé a desnudarme para estar listo para cuando llegara Momoko para las clases y resulta que ella ya había llegado. Bueno, que me viera sin camisa tampoco es tan grave, o eso creo. Sentí una especie de satisfacción cuando la vi sonrojarse, debe ser que le gustó lo que vio. Oh dios, Brick deja de pensar esas cosas. Me crucé de brazos para taparme un poco, después de todo no era mi intención enseñarle a esa chica que estaba en forma.

Subí a mi habitación rápidamente y me cambié de la forma más rápida posible. Me puse una camiseta roja y un pantalón tejano y bajé. Ella estaba sentada en el sofá, se notaba que no se sentía muy cómoda.

Me senté a su lado y tras disculparme por lo que había sucedido, comenzamos con las clases. Me escuchaba atentamente y no hacía falta explicarle las cosas dos veces, a la primera lo entendía todo y era capaz de hacer los ejercicios sin mi ayuda. Su madre tenía razón cuando decía que sus malas notas eran por culpa de su pereza, no porque fuera tonta u otras razones. Me preocupó que no fuera necesario que las clases duraran más de un mes. Porque lo admito, pasar tiempo a solas con esa muchacha que no salía de mi cabeza era una idea que no me parecía mala.

No Brick, no pienses en ella de esa forma… es una niña. Maldita sea, ¿no podías haber nacido dos años antes? Mientras le explicaba el teorema de Pitágoras entre otras cosas, me perdía en su mirada. Esos ojos rosados tan hermosos… ¡maldición! Me estaba despistando. A este paso acabaría ella dándome clases a mí. Concéntrate Brick, no la mires, mira el libro…

…

_**..**_

La joven rubia de ojos azules se dirigía a su casa tras dar un paseo con su amigo Takaaki. Tenía la sensación de que alguien la estaba siguiendo, por lo cual aceleraba el paso cada vez más sin mirar atrás. Todavía le quedaba un rato para llegar a casa, y se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

No aguantó más y se dio la vuelta para ver si había alguien y… ¡sorpresa! Había alguien.

-¡¿Tú otra vez?! – _gritó histérica - _¿Por qué me sigues?

-Yo no… - _Boomer se sonrojó un poco – _No te estaba siguiendo… sólo te vi y quise hacerte compañía…

-¡No mientas! – _gritó de nuevo – _Desde el sábado te encuentro en todas partes y siempre es por casualidad

-Ya te pedí disculpas por eso… – _respondió éste con una risita nerviosa _

_-_¡Eres un pesado! Haz el favor de desaparecer de mi vista – _el rubio vio cómo le señalaba el camino con el dedo índice, desde luego, no siempre era tan tierna como parecía _

_-_¡No me iré! – _replicó con seguridad – _Es cierto que te estuve siguiendo… ¡pero no siempre!

-¡Eres un acosador! – _la ojiazul dio un paso atrás – _Si no te alejas gritaré.

-No por favor, deja que te explique…

-¡Ayuda! – _chilló y echó a correr, y él detrás de ella - _¡Ayuda por favor! ¡Ayúdenme es un acosador!

-¡No grites por favor! – _le pedía y daba las gracias por que no hubiera nadie en la calle en ese momento _

Miyako vio de lejos a un policía que caminaba tranquilamente y comenzó a gritar aún más fuerte, consiguiendo así la atención de éste. Boomer también lo vio y se asustó, por un malentendido así podría pasar la noche en comisaría hasta que apareciera alguno de sus hermanos.

El policía los hizo para y se puso en medio de ambos para intentar calmar la situación. Boomer tragó saliva al ver que no era nada más y nada menos que… su hermano Butch.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? – _preguntó sin demasiado interés _

_-_Es un acosador, ¡me estaba siguiendo! ¡Hace días que me sigue! ¡Es un lunático! – _explicó la rubia, el moreno miró a su hermano con sorpresa _

_-_Eso no es cierto, es todo un malentendido! Pero ella no me deja explicarle que…

-¡No quiero que te me vuelvas a acercar!

-¡Pero…!

-Ya me encargo yo de esto, señorita. Váyase tranquila, no volverá a importunarla.

Miyako se dio la vuelta y en poco rato la perdieron de vista. Boomer se sonrojó al ver que su hermano estaba a punto de explotar de la risa.

-¿En serio, Boomer? – _comenzó a reír a carcajadas - _¿Tan desesperado estás que te has vuelto un acosador? Jajaja

-Muy gracioso, te he dicho que fue un malentendido.

-Como sea, será mejor que no la vuelvas a molestar porque la cosa no pinta bien…

…

..

Kaoru estaba yendo hacia su casa después de haber ido a correr con su nuevo amigo Richy cuando se encontró a Miyako y ésta le contó lo que había ocurrido unos instantes antes. La morena se partió de risa.

-Ya te lo he dicho – _decía entre risas – _cuando vea a ese chico le daré un golpe tan fuerte que hasta al profesor Brick le dolerá.

-Hablando del rey de Roma… - _respondió la rubia señalando una casa de la que salió Momoko _

Se acercaron a donde estaba y se quedaron charlando las tres en la calle delante de la casa, olvidando por completo que se hacía tarde y tenían que regresar a casa. De repente, Momoko vio dos siluetas caminando hacia ellas pero no prestó atención hasta que se dio cuenta de que eran los hermanos de Brick. _Kaoru, el policía del otro día… - _susurró.

Kaoru se dio la vuelta para comprobar que era verdad, y en cuanto lo hizo, Butch se acordó inmediatamente de ella y gritó: ¡Tú!

Corrió hacia ella y ella no esperó ni un segundo para echar a correr también con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Nos vamos ya? – _sugirió Miyako nerviosa por la presencia del rubio _

_-_Vamonos… y de mientras te cuento lo que pasó hoy durante las clases particulares.

-¿Lo de la camisa?

-No, luego pasó otra cosa. – _contestó la pelirroja con una sonrisa forzada y un leve sonrojo _

…

_**..**_

_**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal están? Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y como siempre… ¡sean felices! **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**¡Al fin terminé las clases! Hola vacaciones de verano *_*. Bueno, supongo que ustedes también adoran las vacaciones. ^^ Volvamos con la historia…**_

…

_**..**_

**Momoko POV**

De camino a casa le conté a Miyako lo que había sucedido cuando acabamos la primera clase particular. Ella se quedó escuchándome con los ojos iluminados y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Lo que sucedió no fue nada del otro mundo, pero bastó para que saliera de su casa roja como un tomate.

Bien, cuando terminamos con la clase yo me levanté y me dirigí hacia la puerta, él se levantó para acompañarme. Cuando estuve a casi un metro de distancia de la puerta, me di la vuelta para decirle adiós y en aquel momento, el profesor tropezó y cayó… encima de mí. En cuanto nos dimos cuenta de la posición en que nos encontrábamos, nos miramos a los ojos unos instantes. Yo noté el calor subir por mis mejillas en cuestión de segundos pero a él no pareció incomodarle en absoluto. Sólo me sonrió y se levantó, luego me dio la mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

Puedo decir con total seguridad que esa fue una de las situaciones más vergonzosas de toda mi vida. Espero que mañana se le haya olvidado, porque si no, no sé si podré estar tranquila en su presencia. Y otra cosa que puedo decir es que es uno de los hombres más guapos que… anda, calla Momoko. Es tu profesor, no pienses esas cosas.

…

_**..**_

_**Kaoru POV**_

¡Maldición, maldición! Corría con todas mis fuerzas y ese idiota estaba cada vez más cerca. ¿Habrá estado haciendo ejercicio? Porque la última vez no lo vi tan en forma. Oh, mierda. Estaba a punto de alcanzarme. _¡No escaparás de la ley! – _ya, claro. Ni siquiera recuerdo qué tanto le dije para que quisiera arrestarme. Oh, sí. Creo que lo llamé idiota y si no me falla la memoria, también tortuga. ¡Pero mira qué rencoroso!

¡Mierda, llegué a un callejón sin salida! Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¿Qué demonios hago, joder?

…

La morena dio unos pasos hacia atrás sin dejar de aguantarle desafiantemente la mirada al policía. Éste con una sonrisa de orgullo sacó unas esposas de su bolsillo y comenzó a caminar tranquilamente hacia ella, total, ya no podía escapar. Kaoru miró a su alrededor buscando algo que pudiera servirle de ayuda, pero no había nada y él ya estaba a poco más de medio metro de distancia.

-¡Te advierto que sé Kung-fu! – _dijo intentando asustarlo - _¡Y taekwondo!

-Y yo tengo una pistola – _respondió Butch _

_-_No me hagas reír, yo puedo hacerte daño con lo que sé pero tú no puedes hacerme nada con una pistola.

-Puedo dispararte, niña maleducada.

-No puedes y no lo harás.

-Tienes razón, pero nada me impide detenerte – _con esas últimas palabras agarró una de las manos de la ojiverde dispuesto a ponerle las esposas_

Antes de terminar lo que comenzó, Kaoru dio un salto y le propinó un cabezazo y acto seguido le pateó el punto más débil _**(ya sabéis cuál punto débil xD) **_haciendo que cayera de rodillas al suelo, más adolorido que nunca. La morena corrió hacia la salida del callejón y se perdió entre las sombras, ya era de noche. Ya era la segunda vez que escapaba de ese policía y se sintió como toda una heroína, aunque lo que le hizo al pobre no fuera lo más apropiado. _Idiota – _pensó.

…

_**..**_

-No sé si tienes mala suerte o no se te da bien tratar con chicas, Boomer. Pero una cosa te diré, será mejor que no vuelvas a molestarla porque no sabes en qué líos te puedes meter.

-No me meteré en ningún lío, esa chica es un ángel. Es dulce, tierna, es rubia como yo y sus ojos son tan hermosos que…

-Ya Boomer, ya lo he pillado. Me alegra que hayas encontrado por fin el amor, pero por lo visto esa chica no te ha visto como su Romeo sino como un tipo molesto que la está acosando.

-No dirás eso el día que la traiga a casa y os diga que es mi novia. Recuerda hermano, ese día llegará y tengo la sensación de que será pronto.

-Si tú lo dices… ¿Y Butch?

-Se fue corriendo detrás de la chica que le insultó. Supongo que no tardará en llegar.

-No tenéis remedio ninguno de los dos…

…

Kaoru ya estaba a dos calles de su casa cuando dejó de correr porque ya estaba cansada. De repente, una mano le tapó la boca y la arrastró hasta un oscuro callejón sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para defenderse…

…

_**Ohh pero mira qué cosas pasan u_u en fin, espero que les haya gustado y si no es así… háganmelo saber. Me despido por ahora y sean felices. **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**¡Hola lectores! Je, aquí estoy con el nuevo capítulo xD ¿Me tardé mucho? Bueno, espero que les guste. Y una pregunta importante, ¿creéis que debería cambiar el fic a M? Porque es que creo que van a pasar cosas dentro de poco que… ya se entiende xD. ¡No es seguro, pero por si acaso! ¡Sólo aviso y pregunto!**_

…

_**..**_

**Kaoru POV**

Estaba a punto de llegar a mi casa cuando alguien me agarró y comenzó a arrastrarme en dirección contraria a mi calle. Intenté gritar y soltarme, pero quien fuera me sujetó con mucha fuerza y me tapó la boca. Todo se iba volviendo más oscuro, ¿adónde me llevaba? Lo peor es que no pude hacer nada para liberarme. La luz de las farolas se veía cada vez más lejos. El tipo quitó la mano de mi boca y aproveché para gritar con todas mis fuerzas, pero en vano porque ahí no había nadie. Esa mano volvió a acercarse de nuevo a mi boca, solo que esta vez sujetaba un pañuelo blanco que apestaba a de lejos a algo desagradable.

Me volvió a tapar la boca y a partir de ahí no recuerdo nada más. Poco antes de perder el conocimiento escuché voces, no sé de quién, pero la cuestión es que las escuché. Ahora mismo no estoy segura de si fueron fruto de mi imaginación o reales, pero espero no haberlas soñado. Hace un rato desperté.

Estaba en una habitación que nunca había visto. Miré a mi alrededor y no vi a nadie, estaba completamente sola y sentada en una cama de blancas sábanas que olían a manzana. ¿Estaría soñando? Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, tenía miedo. Intenté mover las manos y me di cuenta de que estaban atadas con una especie de cuerda y pegadas con cinta adhesiva, y mis pies igual.

-¿Hola? – _grité - _¿Hay alguien? ¡Ayúdenme, por favor!

No recibí respuesta, intenté mantener la calma, ponerse nerviosa no ayudaba para nada en esa situación. ¡Ese maldito policía, todo era culpa suya! De no haberme perseguido yo no habría estado a esas horas fuera en la calle y por lo tanto ahora no estaría en este lugar. Escuché pasos y sin mentir, tuve muchísimo miedo. Se oían cada vez más cerca de la puerta, tragué saliva y miré atentamente hacia el pomo de la puerta que comenzaba a girar.

Mi sorpresa no podía ser mayor cuando vi a la persona que entró por la puerta. ¡Infeliz! Entró y se cruzó de brazos, con una sonrisa que dejaba ver su orgullo. Respondí a su sonrisa con mi mejor cara de asco.

-Así que taekwondo y kung-fu – _comentó en tono de burla – _anoche mientras gritabas pidiendo ayuda no parecías dominar ninguna de esas artes.

-Te denunciaré – _me limité a contestar _

-¡Encima desagradecida! – _replicó indignado- _¿Así me vas a recompensar por salvarte anoche de ese loco?

-¿Cómo dices?

-De no haber sido por mí ahora estarías en algún sótano, esperando a que alguien te encuentre. ¡Te he salvado! ¡Agradécemelo en vez de hacerte la ofendida!

-¡Tú no has salvado a nadie! ¿Puedes explicarme por qué demonios estoy aquí atada de pies y manos en vez de estar durmiendo en mi cama, señor héroe? – _grité furiosa _

-Porque era mi oportunidad de atraparte, eres demasiado escurridiza. Y sí, te salvé de ese delincuente que ahora gracias a mí está entre rejas. Además, deberías pedirme disculpas por lo que me hiciste ayer.

-¡Ja! Espera sentado, héroe de pacotilla. Te lo tenías merecido.

-Tus padres están abajo esperándote.

Le miré sorprendida. Joder, ¿y si les contó lo que hice? Si quiere salvar a sus futuros hijos más vale que no les haya dicho nada. Se acercó a mí y se sentó al borde de la cama. De uno de sus bolsillos sacó una navaja y con cuidado cortó primero la cinta adhesiva, luego la cuerda que me ataba los pies. En esos instantes hasta parecía una buena persona, bah. Comenzó a cortar la cinta adhesiva de mis manos y _sin querer_ me hizo una pequeña herida de la que cayeron algunas gotas de sangre.

-¡Au! – _chillé exagerando un poco - _¡Animal! ¿Qué intentas, matarme?

-¡Ha sido sin querer!

-Ya claro, sin querer queriendo, ¿no?

-Piensa lo que quieras. – _murmuró sin demasiado interés en la ''discusión''_

Siguió cortando la cinta y luego también la cuerda. Cuando ya estaba desatada me levanté rápidamente de la cama, pero él me agarró del brazo y me hizo sentarme a su lado. Le dirigí una mirada asesina y él me hizo una seña que interpreté como 'espera'. Me agarró la muñeca de la mano derecha, la de la herida, se ensalivó un dedo y antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar lo pasó por encima del corte y acto seguido se sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo que ató a mi muñeca para tapar la herida.

-De nada. – _susurró antes de levantarse y desaparecer por la puerta _

…

..

-¡Kaoru! – _gritó la madre de ésta eufórica – ¡_Estábamos tan preocupados!

-Suerte que tenemos policías tan buenos como el señor Butch – _comentó el padre mientras le daba un par de palmaditas en la espalda a su hija_

_-_Sí claro – _murmuró la morena mirando con odio al policía - _¿podemos irnos ya?

-No sabemos cómo agradecerle lo que ha hecho por nuestra hija – _dijo la madre _

_-_¿Por qué no viene a nuestra casa a cenar esta noche? - _propuso el padre – _Mi mujer hace una ensalada de pollo buenísima.

-Me encantaría – _respondió Butch sin pensarlo dos veces – _Entonces hasta esta noche señores Matsubara, y adiós, señorita _Kaoru. _

…

..

_**Ok, en el próximo las otras parejas, pero ahora tengo mucho sueño así que me voy a dormir xD. Este capítulo no me gusta, si a vosotros tampoco hacédmelo saber en los comentarios y haré otro. Me despido por ahora y… ¡sean felices! **_


End file.
